


The Abyss

by mamaclover



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You found the full body of the Naaru, Xe'ra. Now it was time to see what the Light was going to bring.





	The Abyss

Destiny and Fate were familiar words. Words that you grew up with and words you believed in. You thought you knew your Destiny. To follow the Light and let it guide you to your Destiny.  
Never have you thought of taking it into your own hands.  
It had always been that the Light would guide you to your destiny and you'd know. It never has come and after what you witnessed this day, you weren't sure it would ever. 

You had brought the prime Naaru, Xe'ra, to the Vindicaar in hopes of having the power to overthrow the Burning Legion. It was almost too bright as she came back to life, shining her aura over all that stood before her. Her radiance was... frightening.  
You thought to be in her presence would bring serenity to these dark times but it felt overwhelming and heavy. Holding your tongue as Turalyon stepped up to praise this power, you felt fearful.

Xe'ra didn't seem impressed and you knew why. Knowing the Naaru before finding her entire form, she only thought of one.  
The Chosen One.  
Illidan Stromrage

The night elf didn't seem too pleased as he stepped past Turalyon who looked bitterly at the demon hunter. Xe'ra shone brighter, making you squint your eyes but not shield them. You wanted to see what the Light had planned.  
What Xe'ra was planning. 

When shackles of light surrounded Illidan, everyone froze in shock! It was so sudden that even Illidan was still until the bindings tightened and he was raised into the air.  
Xe'ra's voice boomed in the room, demanding the prophecy must be fulfilled even as Illidan tried to break free.  
Your heart was racing as Xe'ra insisted the Light would heal Illidan who bellowed out while struggling that he was his scars. 

Light snaked over the fel scars covering Illidan's chest, leaving you to cover your mouth in shock as you could hear the pained moans coming from the demon hunter. 

“The Light is your Destiny!”

A familiar sentence that left you pale and shaking.  
The Light...

“MY DESTINY IS MY OWN!”

The roar Illidan unleashed made the room watch in horror as the Light that was crawling through his body was overtaken by the fel and an eye beam struck Xe'ra!  
The sound of her body shattering was overwhelming while Illidan hit the floor, panting heavily from the Light filling his being.

You were weak, leaning against the stairs near the teleportation beacon. 

The Light... it truly was terrifying. You saw how it wanted to take someone's destiny and make it their own against the will of that person. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Another roar of anger, this time from Turalyon as he swung his sword down while using the title Illidan was known for.

“BETRAYER!”

You didn't dare look away when Turalyon's blade made contact, Illidan catching it with his bare hand. 

“Your faith has blinded you. There can be no Chosen One,” Illidan rasped out as you saw blood trickle down from his hand to the wrist, “Only we can save ourselves.”

Velen stepped in soon after as Turalyon seemed to lose the rage that boiled inside him, dropping his sword to his side like all his strength left him.  
Words were gone as you looked around the room where the shining light that left you blinded was now nothing more but pieces scattered across the floor with barely a flicker emanating from only a few.

You caught the gaze of Turalyon who glared down at the weakened demon hunter.  
Things would soon change and you knew you could believe the words you heard today. 

“Only we... can save ourselves.”

You mumbled to yourself as you stood from the stairs to turn and look out the window of the Vindicaar.  
Below was a dying world. Unless you did something, Azeroth would share the same fate.  
You wouldn't allow this.

Turning back to see Illidan getting up with Turalyon stepping back to Alleria with a grim look on his face, you remembered what Illidan asked of you when his soul finally reunited with his body. 

“You have seen what I have seen. You know what we face. Now, mortals, follow me. Into the Abyss.”

You didn't understand what the abyss truly was but after defeating Kil'jaeden and coming to this planet to see the fate of Argus, you now knew.  
Only you could save your world. This wasn't Destiny. There was nothing destined for you.  
You were going to pave your own path and not let Destiny guide you anymore.

Your fate will be molded by your hands only. The Light will be there but won't shine bright enough to block your view. It would stand behind you as you clear the path with your own two hands.

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece I wrote after seeing the cinematic for the first time. Finally posting it after too long. If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo or a comment. Thanks for reading ; w ;


End file.
